politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Thorn
Leadership The Republic of Thorn is currently led by Chancellor Hugo, who prefers to keep his appearance for security reasons anonymous. Instead, he uses the image that is pictured on the left. In-Game Description The Republic of Thorn is a nation led by Chancellor Hugo on the continent of Asia. The Republic of Thorn's government is a Stratocracy with very authoritarian social policies. Economically, The Republic of Thorn favors far left wing policies. The official currency of The Republic of Thorn is the Swiss Franc. At 66 days old, The Republic of Thorn is an established nation. The Republic of Thorn has a population of 233,863 and a land area of 2,080 sq. miles. This gives it a national average population density of 112.43. Climate The climate in Thorn is one of change. Every year, there are three seasons. The first is Summer, where it is completely dry and it rarely rains. The next is Spring, where there is practically non stop rain. The last is Winter, where the grounds are covered in Snow and the air is cold. History The Empire of Thorn was formed in 1856 after a hard fought revolution freed them from the Soviet Reich. In the revolution, the original Emperor, Rolf, had been shot and killed. After Thorn was recognized as an independent state, the first process was to find a new Emperor. After 6 months of debate, Gladius I was chosen Emperor. Gladius I served for 60 years until he was assassinated by rogue agents from a nearby anarchic state. After his death, Gladius II was handed down the thrown. Gladius raised the taxes, and established the Socialistic economy that is still standing today. After his death in 1960, Hugo took over the throne. Hugo tightened restrictions, upped the quality of the armed forces, and bettered foreign relations. One notable bond was between Thorn and the British Empire. Hugo and Moreau III came to like each other quickly and established a trade partnership. For many years Hugo ruled Thorn as an Emperor, and the people loved him. But, he felt that the people ought to have more of a say in the politics of their nation, so he transformed the nation into a Republic, and was elected Chancellor. Then, tragedy struck. The Republic had been invaded by three pirate nations. The nations had Thorn surrounded. The nations quickly demolished the Republic's military, taking thousands of soldiers lives and destroying millions of dollars worth equipment and infrastructure. The three nations almost succeeded in the genocide of the Thornese people before coming to a truce with Chancellor Hugo. Economy This nation has a Socialist economy in which many things are still privately owned but the government requests high taxes in exchange for free college, health insurance, free living space, and free public transportation. Industries Major industries include touring, the exportation of beer, gladiator fights, arms exportation, and oil drilling. Military The armed forces of The Empire were established in 1856 after the first Emperor decided to secede from the Soviet Reich (a Reich extending from Russia to France). A hard civil war was fought for years before The Empire of Thorn finally won their liberation. Now, the armed forces are top notch for any nation in their range. Recently, the Armed Forces have been demolished in a genocide attempt by a brutal alliance called the Charming Friends. The nation is now working on rebuilding, but is finding sufficient funds hard to come by. Flags The official flag of the Republic resembles that of the late Soviet Union, who's economics are followed closely by Chancellor Hugo. The official war flag of the Republic is one that represents the nations German population, and a sense of victory and hope. Category:Red Nations Category:Nations Category:Nations in Asia Category:Members of Guardian